


Chai Latte Girl & Bakery Boy

by HufflesPuffles



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: "Ben bakes", "Ben owns a little shop", "Rey likes Chai Lattes a lot", Abusive Past, Ben is cute but kind of stalkery, Ben is lonely, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Hux works for Ben, Mechanic Rey, Minor Poe Dameron/Finn, Mutual Pining, Pining, Rey is a little oblivious, Slow Burn, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, rey is lonely
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22056277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflesPuffles/pseuds/HufflesPuffles
Summary: Rey has a favorite coffee shop in the city. Ben owns that shop, and they've never introduced themselves. They call one another cute nicknames in their heads while watching each other from afar. One fateful day, Rey goes there to reconnect with her long lost foster brother and a snoopy employee tracks down the mysterious brother, only to find that he's dating Ben's cousin. Will Chai Latte Girl and Bakery Boy finally meet or will they keep calling each other by the worst superhero names ever?
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 59
Kudos: 178





	1. Chai Latte Girl Meets a Mysterious Stranger

Rey stepped off the bus into the crisp fall morning air. She bundled her coat closer about her torso as a foggy cloud escaped her lips. Living in the north east of the US was something she utterly adored even when she felt frozen from the tips of her toes to the tips of her ears. Today was the day. They had been planning this meeting for months now, but she was still so nervous. Using a window as a mirror she checked her hair to make sure her buns were still intact and walked around the corner to a little combination bakery and coffee shop. Her heart stopped when she saw him sitting next to the window. She hadn’t seen him for so long and now he was here. Walking slowly up to the door she paused for just a moment steeled herself and opened the door. The bell rang above it and she saw his head shoot up and a large grin grew on his face. Quickly she walked toward him, and he stood and held his arms open waiting for her. 

“Finn!” She gasped as she reached him, and he folded her into his arms. 

“Hey there peanut!” He said the smile evident in his voice as she hugged him tight. They pulled away from each other both grinning and he motioned for her to sit down. She slid her coat off her arms and placed it on the back of her chair. Unwrapping her scarf, she sat down softly as he slid a large cup over towards her. “Got your favorite.” She took off the lid to bask in the smell of a wonderfully spicy chai latte. 

“Thank you.” She took a small sip and felt it warm her to the bone as it slid down her throat. She sighed and smiled at him. “How have you been? It’s been what, two years now?” She asked and he nodded picking up his own cup and sipping. 

“Not bad. The last year in the system wasn’t as rough as I thought it would be, then it took me a year to get on my feet after that. I missed you so much though. I wish I could have come with you when you aged out.” She frowned and nodded at him. She was only a year older than him. She had wished so badly she could take him with her when she turned eighteen, but she had no money, no job, and no plan. 

“When you aged out, I had hoped to have everything together enough so that I could take you in, but it just didn’t work out.” She looked down feeling a bit like a failure. He reached across the table and grasped her hand and she looked back up. 

“Rey it’s not your fault. That bastard took everything from both of us before we left. We were lucky to walk out of there with the clothes on our backs.” She nodded and took another sip from her cup. 

“So where are you living now, or have you not settled yet?” She asked. He looked down at his coffee for a moment before meeting her gaze again. 

“I uh... I met someone and we’ve been living together for about six months now.” Rey’s heart sank for just a second and then she grinned wide. 

“Who is he?” Finn blushed. He had never officially come out when they lived in the same foster home but after he had tried dating a girl from school once she knew without a doubt that women just weren’t his scene. 

“His name is Poe.” He said softly and she made a gesture with her hand to indicate for him to continue. He smiled softly and began again. “He’s really nice, super-hot, and doesn’t care about my background. We met shortly after I aged out and I was kind of living in a homeless shelter. He helped me find a job and not soon after that we started dating. I really think you’ll like him Rey.” She smiled and took a sip of her drink. 

“I’m sure I will. Sounds like you’ve found your knight in shining armor.” He blushed again. 

“We actually live close to here, about five blocks south.” He said and Rey grinned. 

“Which apartment building?” 

“The Supremacy.” 

“I live close to there! It’s not as nice as the Supremacy building but it’s home. I live at Falcon Flats.” They both grinned at each other. 

“I can’t believe it all this time and we’ve only been a few blocks away!” 

“We are the worst siblings ever!” She laughed and he did too. “So, when do I get to meet this mysterious Poe?” 

“I would love to have you come over for dinner one night, and so would he. I talk about you all the time my “ _ sister from another mister _ ” is what he calls you, and he is dying to meet you!” She giggled at that and they began to plan for the evening when she would come to meet Finn’s handsome prince. 

____________ 

Ben ran his hands through his hair. She was back today in his shop the chai latte girl, but today she was with someone. She practically ran into his arms. She had been coming here for almost two years now. She orders her drink and sits in the very back with a book and reads for a few hours. He tried to start a conversation with her a few times, but she always seemed too engrossed in what she was reading to pay him any attention. Every time she came in, he always wrote the book she had with her down on a sticky note, and he found that she had varied interests and good taste in books. It was kind of like being involved in a secret book club. Last week she had the Great Gatsby with her and stayed until closing reading it. He had hated asking her to leave she had been so immersed in the story she hadn’t realized how late it had gotten. 

He continued watching her after he took and filled orders. She looked happy and sad all at the same time and she and the man with her kept finding excuses to touch each other, like they were starved for affection. Every time she came in, he learned a little more about her, from the way she dressed to what she read. Several times over the summer she had come to the shop covered in grease and smelling like a mechanic. He wondered then if she was a mechanic. 

“Hi Ben.” he looked up to see his friend Hux looking at him quizzically. “Have you lost yourself in another fantasy with the triple bun brunette? It seems she has company today.” Hux smirks at him while Ben makes his usual double espresso. 

“What goes on in my head is none of your business you soulless bastard.” Ben says and hands him the cup. 

“Oh, come on you’ve been obsessed with her since the day she walked in. Frankly I’m surprised you haven’t started stalking her.” Ben rolled his eyes and glanced back over at her. She was getting ready to leave and so was her companion. Hux came around the counter and leaned against the wall. “So, what’s the deal with tall dark and handsome and our brunette?” he asked taking a sip of his coffee. 

“I don’t know, and honestly it’s none of my business.” Ben growled low at him. Hux laughed and shook his head as the two left. They hugged once out on the sidewalk and she kissed his cheek before they parted ways. Ben hung his head while he made his way over to the baked goods counter to get a blonde woman a dozen salted caramel cupcakes. 

“Ben wait.” Hux said as he passed by him again to go into the back to get change. He stopped and noticed the redhead staring at his phone. “I thought I recognized our tall dark stranger.” Hux hands him the phone the screen of which is centered on chai latte girls friend wearing a new years eve tiara and kissing none other than his cousin Poe. “What do you think, some kind of weird love triangle with a couple of gay boys?” Hux asks. Ben just stares at the phone, he had finally found a way to make his introduction to chai latte girl. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the first chapter. Rey and Ben are cute and lonely and need love! I just randomly got the idea for this at work one day. My wifey seems to really like it after watching TRoS and being heart broken I think we all need a little sweetness and I hope this supplies it. I know it does for me. I've got several more chapters ready and waiting. Well by for now! :)


	2. Bakery Boy Comes To Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so happy at the response this story has gotten so far! Thank you all so much for the comments and Kudos <3 ! I am going to do my best to update on a schedule of every 3 days since I have several chapters already written! Enjoy!

Rey walked down the street in the chilly November air, her scarf securely wound about her face. It had been a week since she had met him at the little coffee shop. Her anxiety had ratcheted up ten fold. Finn had called to check in with her and let her know that Poe had a cousin who was also coming to dinner tonight. Due to that development she even put on a bit of makeup. If she was going to be meeting her brothers boyfriend and someone from his family she wanted to make a fantastic impression. Her anxiety had amped up more as she walked the few blocks to Finn’s so she dry swallowed one of her emergency anxiety pills she kept in her purse. She had never really been fantastic at meeting new people. As she rounded the corner to Finn’s building her phone buzzed in her coat pocket.

_ Finn: Peanut are you on your way? _

She quickly typed back.

_ Rey: Just came around the corner. Don’t worry I’m not backing out. _

_ Finn: :) _

_ Finn: Remember #504 _

Shoving her phone in her pocket she took a deep breath and looked up at the building. It was really a lot nicer than her apartment building. She shoved her hands in her pockets and made her way to the door. The door man let her in and led her to the elevator. The door dinged when it opened and she stepped in pressing number five. As she rode up she examined the elevator panel thinking about all the different parts, how much she could get for the wire… She had to stop herself and close her eyes taking three deep breaths. That wasn’t her life anymore. On the last breath the doors dinged open and she stepped out into the hall. The door in front of her was marked five twelve so she turned and walked down the hall the numbers going down as she went. Within a minute she stood in front of five-o-four her hand ready to knock. She swallowed down her anxiety and with a deep breath knocked three times. The door swung open and a smiling Finn pulled her inside and into a giant hug.

“Peanut you made it!”

“Good to see you too!” She laughed as he spun her in a small circle before putting her back down. She saw a handsome man with a little scruff and a charming smile leaning against the wall behind Finn. She quickly stuck her hand out toward him. “Hi you must be Poe.” She said with a smile. He quickly came over and pulled her in a hug.

“Any family of Finn's, is family of mine. Welcome to our home, Rey. I’ve heard so much about you.” Rey had initially stiffened but at his proclamation she softened and slowly hugged him back. As he pulled away, she smiled genuinely. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you. Thank you for taking such good care of Finn. I’ve missed him so much since we were forced apart.” Poe looked back at Finn for a moment when she was done.

“Dude you didn’t say your sister from another mister was a Brit!” Rey blushed. She never got used to how people reacted to her accent. Finn came over and put an arm around her shoulders.

“Sorry to me Rey is just Rey.” Rey smiled weakly. Poe looked back and forth between them realizing he had brought up a sore topic.

“Sorry I didn’t mean anything by it. I really like your accent.” He said raking his fingers through his hair. 

“It’s not a problem.” Rey said with a wave of her hand and started shrugging off her coat. Finn took it from her and placed it in the coat closet next to the door. “So what’s for dinner?” She asked as her stomach rumbled.

____________ 

Ben was sitting in the living room when she came in. He hadn’t heard her voice very often and he found it entrancing. He wondered when she had immigrated and what part of the UK she was from. Before he could make his way over to the group at the door he heard Poe call her Finn’s “ _ sister from another mister”  _ and he did a bit of a double take. Brother? Was he adopted or was she? He shook his head and began walking over to the group.

As he came over, the group was starting to disperse. He caught her face as she unwound her scarf. She was wearing makeup. In the two years she had frequented his shop he had never seen her wear makeup. She looked over his way when he stopped at the end of the hall waiting for someone to introduce them. 

“I know you don’t I?” She asked coming up to him her hand extended. He took it in his and felt the warmth radiating from her to his hand. She was like the sun. Swallowing he nodded.

“I own Solo’s Coffee and Bakery.” A light dawned in her eyes and she grinned up at him.

“You’re the bakery boy!” He chuckled.

“And you’re Chai Latte girl.” She grinned wider and shook his hand more firmly. 

“Worst superhero names ever!” He heard Poe call from the kitchen and rolled his eyes while she stifled a giggle.

“Please call me Rey.” 

“I’m Ben.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Ben.”

“The pleasure is all mine, Rey.” She pulled her hand away and he felt the loss of her heat deep in his bones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a short one this time but they officially meet! Yay! I wonder how dinner goes! See you next time and I hope you enjoyed chapter 2!


	3. It's Dinner Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The response to this story has been fantastic! I am so very thrilled that you all like it and I hope you will continue to! Thank you all so much for the comments and Kudos <3 it really makes my day! Enjoy!

Rey was surprised to find Poe’s cousin was the bakery boy. During dinner, she kept looking at him wondering what the odds could possibly be of them meeting like this. She had thought about introducing herself a million times since she discovered his lovely shop, but her anxiety continually got the better of her. So she used the shop as her book nook so she wasn’t constantly home alone. He had always been so nice even when she spaced out while reading and stayed until closing. After taking a large bite of delicious mashed potatoes she decided to try and make conversation.

“So Ben how long have you owned the bakery?” She asked then took a gigantic bite of steak. 

“About seven years now.” He answered softly. She saw Poe roll his eyes beside her.

“Yeah seven years of working yourself to death. I still don’t see why you turned down working for Uncle Ha…” Ben’s gaze shot over to Poe. If looks could kill this would be one of them. “Yikes. Sorry man I forgot, I forgot.” Ben nodded his head and went back to eating.

“How do you and Finn know each other?” Ben asked looking back up at her. Rey swallowed hard. She always dreads talking about the past. Finn grabbed her hand quickly and Rey closed her eyes to breathe deep again. She heard Finn take a deep breath next to her.

“We grew up in the foster system together. We wound up at the same house when we were around ten, right peanut?” Rey nodded and squeezed his hand opening her eyes back up. She looked over to Ben.

“Sorry, it’s a difficult subject for me.” She said looking back down at her plate. “Finn was the best thing to come out of that life. A majority of my best memories are from when Finn and I were together. He’s my family.” Ben nodded and she could tell he was about to apologize but she held up her hand. “There is no need for an apology. You didn’t know and you did nothing wrong.” She smiled gently at him and went back to eating her dinner allowing Finn and Poe to carry the conversation from there.

____________ 

Ben felt like absolute shit. She’s right he couldn’t have known but still he felt like an ass for it. The rest of the meal went smoothly. He noticed she ate like she hadn’t had a meal in days and he found himself wondering if that was part of how she and Finn had grown up. The foster system wasn’t a great place to grow up from what he had heard. Poe didn’t make anymore familial slip ups and that made Ben happy. No need to have the evening be a tremendous conversation on personal triggers. After dinner they sat in the living room with cups of hot chocolate and talked about the upcoming holidays.

“Do you have any plans for Thanksgiving, peanut?” Finn asked and he saw Rey turn her head away.

“Not really, just working. The garage needs some serious reorganization.” Finn nodded with a frown.

“Are you sure you don’t want to come spend the day with us? We can eat turkey and watch the parade?” She shook her head.

“I’m sorry but I have a lot that needs to be done. It sounds like it would be wonderful though.” She gave him a sad smile and sipped her cocoa. Ben was starting to get an idea while he watched the conversation silently.

“Maybe christmas then?” Finn asked her and she smiled.

“If everything works out I would love to.” He jumped up and hugged her nearly causing her to spill what was left in her cup.

“It’s a date!” he said grinning and going to sit on Poe’s lap. Poe held him tight and smiled softly at Rey.

“As I said earlier any family of Finns is Family of mine. You are welcome here anytime day or night, Rey.” 

“Thank you.” She said draining the rest of her cup. Ben heard a buzzing sound followed by several beeps and saw her reach in her pants pocket. She looked at the screen on her phone and sighed. “I’m sorry everyone but I need to go. I’m needed at work.” Finn pouted but stood up and pulled her into his arms and then walked her to the door. Ben stood and started following them. 

“I should probably head out too. I need to get a head start for tomorrow morning at the bakery. Rey, can I walk you?” He asked and she nodded as Finn pulled her in for one last hug before she put her coat on. Poe clapped a hand on his back.

“Even though your a broody ass, you’re welcome here too.” He said and Ben nodded eyes fixed on the heavily clothed brunette waiting at the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what Ben's planning? Something nice and not at all stalkery I hope! I hope you enjoyed chapter 3!


	4. Bakery Boy Walks Chai Latte Girl To Work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad you're all liking the story thus far! Thank you all so much for the comments and Kudos <3! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Rey felt awkward walking through the cold night with Ben. He had been nice and very polite at dinner. However he was extremely quiet and it was putting her on edge. She heard him clear his throat and darted her eyes to look at him. He was opening and closing his mouth like a fish trying to figure out what to say. She giggled and she watched as he blushed slightly. 

“Sorry you just looked a little like a fish out of water.” He cleared his throat again.

“It’s alright I was just going to ask why you had to go into work so late?” 

“Oh I work at Imperial mechanic and towing. I’m the only one who volunteered to be on call this week if there are local emergencies.” He nodded.

“May ask what got you into fixing cars?” Rey nearly tripped over her own feet. Why was he so curious? But then again people always are, and that’s why she doesn’t really make friends. It was easy with Finn. He went through most of the same things as she did. Friendship and family status came easy for them. They knew the horrors of being unwanted and passed around from good to bad to worse homes. She sighed and looked at him from the corner of her eye. It was an innocent enough question.

“Well my last foster home was part of a junkyard. My foster family had a big house and the junkyard was next door. They only took in kids with interests in mechanics or the military. Luckily I happened to be interested in engineering and pretty good at it too…” She trailed off as she saw the neon sign for the shop come into view. 

“Sounds like you had an _ interesting _ childhood.” He said with a frown. Silence followed them the rest of the walk to the shop. He stopped and cleared his throat as Rey went to open the front door. “So Rey,” He started and she turned and looked at him curiously. “If you ever need anywhere to hangout on long nights fixing cars, I’m always at the bakery…” She watched as his cheeks turned a bit red as he fumbled in his pocket for something. He walked forward and placed a small scrap of paper in her hand. “It’s my number. Give me a call anytime…” He trailed off running a hand through his hair. Rey blushed looking at the paper in her hand. 

“Thank you. I’ll keep that in mind.” She made to open the door and walk inside but then turned back to him. “Thank you. For walking me.” She smiled at him gently motioning towards the door before walking inside and turning on the lights.

____________ 

  
  


“You’re welcome.” Ben said wide eyed. He stood still watching her go about unwinding her scarf and taking off her coat and putting them on the front counter. Shaking his head he turned crossed the road and made his way back to his place. The walk there was bitter cold. She really did exude heat like the sun. No wonder he was drawn to her. He was always cold. He sighed and opened the door to the bakery. 

“Hello welcome to Solo’s Coffee and Bakery!” A cheery voice called out and he knew he’d missed shift change. He looked over where he expected to see Hux and saw the petite girl he hired on a few weeks ago. 

“Hi Rose.” He said and took off his coat behind the counter. She smiled up at him.

“Hey boss man!” She said while handing a customer a to go cup. “Weird to not have you here. Hux was pretty steamed when I showed up before you.” She laughed and Ben rolled his eyes.

“Yeah well I was at a family thing. Couldn’t be helped.” He placed his coat on a hook in the hall and went back to his office. He plopped down in his chair and started going over the accounts. Every ten minutes he found himself checking his phone, hoping that the imagined buzz he heard was her. Who was he kidding chai latte girl wasn’t going to call him, even if he happened to be the last person on the planet she wouldn’t call  _ him _ . He sighed, shoved his phone in his desk drawer and lowered his head on to his desk. “I’m so  _ stupid _ .” He groaned before getting up putting on his apron and heading into the kitchen to start tomorrows prep work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder if Rey will call him or if he's scared her off? We'll see! Also chapters are going to start getting longer soon. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!


	5. Chai Latte Girl Comes Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5! Things are getting interesting! I'm so excited at how well this story is doing so far! Thank you all for the comments and Kudos<3\. I hope you enjoy!

Rey yawned and stretched her back over the counter. That was a rough fix. Usually she gets easy things at night but a blown engine isn’t an everyday occurrence. She walked to the back room to get out of her coveralls and change back into her street clothes. After getting as much grease off of her as she could without a proper shower she reached into her bag to check her phone. Three in the morning. She groaned. She only had three hours to sleep and even if she left now she wouldn’t make it home before four leaving her with two hours. Sighing she placed her head against the cool metal of her locker. 

Sighing deeply she resigned herself to just staying up. What should she do though stay here and lounge around maybe make a pot of coffee and drink the whole thing? No. She rubbed at her temple where a headache was forming. Rey shook her head grabbed her bag and walked out to where she left her coat on the counter. Rummaging through her coat pockets for the keys, she noticed a crumpled piece of paper. Pulling it out she unfolded the little scrap and read Ben’s number. She blushed and started to crumple it back up then grabbed her phone and started dialing. It rang a few times and she heard a slight grumble as he answered the phone.

“Hello?” He said groggily. Rey thought seriously about just hanging up but then she had already woke him up.

“Um… Hi… It’s Rey.” She heard him inhale sharply and the click of a lamp turning on.

“Oh...um… Hi. What’s up?” He asked a little slowly.

“Sorry for waking you up…” She pinched the bridge of her nose mad at herself for not just hanging up.

“No! It’s okay really!” He rushed out. “Are you okay?”

“Oh yeah! Nothing to worry about. I just got done at work and my shift starts at seven. I thought if you were up I might be able to pop by the shop to sit for a little while?” She held her breath a moment. Rey really didn’t want to stay at work or make the trek home only to have to turn around and come back a few short hours later.

“Yeah sure, no problem. Just text me when you get here and I’ll let you in.” She could hear him rummaging around in a drawer for something. 

“Thank you I really appreciate it. I’ll see you in a few.” Rey smiled and cut off the call. Pulling on her coat and wrapping up in her scarf, she grabbed her bag turned off the lights and locked the door behind her on her way to see Ben.

____________ 

Ben rushed around his bedroom getting dressed after Rey hung up. She actually called! He was ecstatic and nervous all at the same time. He rushed down the stairs of his apartment above the shop nearly tripping several times, as his shoes were on the wrong feet. Stopping at the bottom to right his shoes he then rushed to his office to turn on a few lights. Taking a deep breath he ran his hands through his hair and checked how he looked with the front camera of his phone. He then stepped out to the front to await her call. He didn’t have to wait too long she worked just a few blocks away. He jumped when his phone rang.

“Hey.”

“Hey, I’m just about there. Rounding the corner of your building now.” He went over to the door to watch for her.

“Okay I’m waiting by the door to let you in.”

“Alright bakery boy Ben, see you in a minute.” She said with a soft laugh and disconnected the call.

Ben watched as she came into view by the street lights. She was walking a bit slow. Probably tired. He ran his fingers through his hair and started undoing the locks on the front door and opened it for her when she made it. 

“Brrr!” She said coming in. He smiled and relocked the door behind her. “It’s really chilly out there! Thanks for letting me come, and sorry for inconveniencing you.” She started unwinding her scarf and set it on the nearest table.

“It’s really not a problem I told you to call anytime.” He grinned and stifled a yawn. “I could probably start checking if the bread dough has risen enough.” He indicated the kitchen behind him as she turned around. Her nose and cheeks red with the cold.

“Please don’t let me keep you. I can just sit over here and read something on my phone.” She smiled and started to sit down when he had another thought.

“You know…” He cleared his throat and felt himself redden a little. “I live right upstairs there's a pretty cozy couch and some blankets. You could… take a nap before your shift if you want.” Her eyes went wide and she bit her lip a little.

“I really don’t want to impose on you any more than I already have.” She turned away from him looking out the door.

“Really it’s no problem.” He leaned against the counter. “I’m just going to be down here starting the morning bakes. For once maybe I’ll have time to take a nap during the morning shift.” He chuckled and shoved his hands in his pockets. “You don’t have to feel awkward about it or anything. It’s just a couch.” She turned and nodded at him.

“Thank you that would be lovely.” She picked up her things and waited for him to escort her to his apartment. His heart skipped a beat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rey's gonna go up to Ben's apartment! Oh my! I hope you enjoyed the new chapter. I am still several chapters ahead so the 3 day schedule will continue and chapters will be getting steadily longer.


	6. Bakery Boy Makes a Mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg you guys! Over a 1,000 hits I'm so excited! I'm so happy that you are all still with me and liking the story thus far! Thank you all so much for the comments and <3 Kudos! I am still a few chapters ahead but that could begin to change spring classes just started and I have a lot on my plate. If things get to crazy my every three days schedule may go to once a week so please forgive me if I'm late at times. Enjoy!

The trip upstairs to Ben’s apartment had her anxiety levels going through the roof. Rey did her best to remain calm on the outside but this was not what she imagined when she asked if she could sit in the shop for a while. It’s her own fault really for calling him so late. She should have just lounged around the garage until time for her shift to start, but no she had to call him.  _ I’m such an idiot!  _ She screamed in her head. She barely knew this man and now she was letting him lead her upstairs to his apartment in the middle of the night. For all she knew it could be some sort of trick. He could be leading her to her death or about to kidnap her. She could feel her breaths come out a bit more rapid as they neared the top of the stairs.

“So here we are.” He said with a half smile. He motioned for her to go ahead of him. She stopped breathing as she stepped around him. Then she started to look around. There was a softly glowing lamp beyond a doorway that was lighting a small path toward a large comfy looking sofa. “It’s not much but it’s home.” Rey nodded starting to move forward and nearly tripped on something she couldn’t see. He caught her by the elbow and waited until she was steady to let go.

“Sorry I forgot to turn the light on.” He flipped a switch and she could see the rest of his living area. It was very male but also cozy looking. A few dirty dishes and take out containers were on the coffee table which sat in front of a very large flat screen TV with a few video game consoles tucked away on a small shelf underneath.. There were a few jumpers and aprons tossed over a chair, the kitchen island and the back of the sofa. The dark blue paint was chipped in a couple places on the walls where there weren’t small framed art prints hanging, the rug was threadbare, and the counters could use a bit of work but it was very cozy. She took a deep breath and chastised herself for thinking he was going to kill her. “Let me go get you a blanket.” He ran his hands through his hair as she watched him walk towards a small hallway and disappear. Rey went and ran her hand over one of the arms of the sofa and sighed. It felt as soft as it looked.

“So I got you a couple of blankets. I don’t know how warm you like to be when you sleep.” He called to her before he rounded the corner again with a thick stack of folded blankets. She jumped slightly not expecting it. 

“Thank you.” She smiled and motioned around at the space. “You have a lovely place. Much nicer than mine.” She laughed a little. He smiled softly as he came to a stop in front of her.

“Thanks, but I doubt that.” He handed her the blankets and motioned toward the couch. “Do you need anything else?” She looked from him to the sofa.

“No thank you. You’re very kind to let me have your couch for a few hours. I should be all right.” She smiled and got her phone out and set an alarm for six-thirty since she was so close to work and started setting her things down. He cleared his throat.

“If you need me to I can come up here and wake you up.” He put his hands in his jeans pockets and looked away from her. She felt her face warming and turned away from him. 

“Uh sure. I have my alarm set for six-thirty if you want to make sure I get up that would be nice.” She tucked a piece of stray hair behind her ear and looked at him out of the corner of her eye.

“I’ll make sure you’re up then. Ummm… Sleep well, the bathroom is down the hall to the left and if you need anything, feel free to call me.” She watched him turn around and walk away and then plopped down on the sofa while taking her hair down.

____________ 

_ She _ was in  _ his _ apartment. How the hell had he managed that? He leaned against the wall at the bottom of the stairs fighting the urge to go back up. He had offered her rest and he was damn well going to honor that. He sighed and closed his eyes slowly sliding down the wall. He had already finished all of the prep work now he just needed to start baking. Ben pulled his knees towards his chest and let his head fall on them. Five minutes of rest wasn’t going to kill him. He shut his eyes and fell asleep. 

“Ben!” He startled awake at his name being called and someone lightly kicking at his leg. “Fucking hell wake up!” He looked up to see his head baker Phasma glaring down at him. “What the hell Ben! You haven’t even started the bakes and it’s already seven-thirty!” Ben jumped up from his position on the floor and nearly fell back down.

“Fuck! Get started! I’ll be right back!” Ben rushed up the stairs taking them two at a time and found Rey still curled up asleep on his couch. As he moved closer he found that he really didn’t want to wake her up, but she like himself had work to do. He cleared his throat and started poking her shoulder. “Hey, Rey? Wake up…” He spoke very softly and she mumbled angrily while starting to turn over. “I’m sorry but I’m and hour late waking you up…” At that her eyes flew open and she tore the blankets away from her body.

“Shit!” Ben’s eyes widened as he took in her lack of clothes. She had been asleep on his couch in only her shirt and panties. He gulped as he watched her jerk on her pants and socks. She glared up at him.

“I’m sorry but I closed my eyes for a minute downstairs and just woke up myself. I didn’t mean to, I really had no intention of sleeping.” Rey looked back down and started looking around for her shoes.

“It’s really not your fault.” She said in a rush pulling on her shoes. “I’m the one who slept through my alarm.” She quickly put her hair in a single bun and stood up to find her purse. “Where’s the loo again?” She asked not looking at him. 

“Down the hall and to the left.” He said and started to go that way to show her and she waved him off and rushed down the hall to his bathroom.  _ Shit fuck! I’ve got her here and I’ve already messed up! She is never going to call me again… _ He leaned against the door frame and banged his head against it a few times. This is why he never had relationships and only had one night stands. He was stressed out and they weren’t even dating. He heard her rush back around the corner and she quickly threw on her coat and scarf and started heading passed him down the stairs. He made to follow after her when she turned around. 

“Thank’s Ben for your hospitality. See you around?” He felt his mouth drop open and he slowly nodded his head. She gave him a quick smile. “Good.” And with that she rushed down the stairs and out the door. 

“Well I didn’t expect that…” He said and started heading down to the kitchen to help Phasma with the morning bakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh goodness Rey has some crazy ass anxiety. Poor Ben he didn't mean to fall asleep! I hope you all enjoyed and continue to come along with me on this sweet ride.


	7. Chai Latte Girl Has a Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad everyone is enjoying the story still. I know I'm a day late and I apologize. Thank you all so much for the comments and the Kudos <3! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Rey woke up late on Thanksgiving day. She had told Finn that she had to work but in reality she had three days off. She felt awkward in his new home where everything looked perfect and he was so happy. The unwanted third wheel in his new found life. Rey had never felt like such an outsider when it came to Finn until that dinner a week ago. She had expected to be more on her feet by now but she was still doing everything under the table. Stretching languidly on her little camp cot she felt several different joints pop all at once and sighed happily. It had been a week since she had been to the coffee shop. The awkwardness of that morning and explaining to her boss that she slept through her alarm hadn’t gone very well even though it was the first time she had been late since she started there last year. 

Her position there wasn’t entirely legal. Due to the fact she has no birth certificate and a one year stint in juvenile detention she felt ungrateful asking for more than she already had. The only documents she had were those she had received in Nevada when she was taken into the system. She has citizenship and a social security card but without a proper birth certificate everyone she had ever went to for a job tended find her documentation lacking. She couldn’t even get a drivers license or a passport. Rubbing her stomach and yawning she sat up and wandered out in the hall to the bathroom only to find it was occupied. Knocking three times she heard a quick femenine squeal and then a manly “Just a second.” She rolled her eyes. 

Kira and Lon had taken her on as a roommate six months ago and even though they were constantly seeing other people claiming that they didn’t like each other _ like that _ Rey always caught them in compromising positions. Such as sex in the shower, on the kitchen table/counters, on the sofa, in a closet, on the balcony, and once in the elevator. Rey went back in her small room knowing this could take a while. Getting her hair brush she pulled her hair back into three neat buns and opening her dresser she gathered a cozy oatmeal cable knit sweater and snowflake print leggings. She pulled on her clothes while listening to her roommates mutual orgasms, pulled on thick woollen socks and went to go stand by the door. She never liked to miss an opportunity to make them uncomfortable. 

Kira giggled as the door opened and Lon pulled her in for another kiss. Rey cleared her throat and quirked an eyebrow leaning against the door frame. The two of them jumped apart noticing Rey’s existence. The brunette made a show of pushing Lon away with a look of disgust before walking out in nothing but a towel and tossing her hair over her shoulder. She then made a show of slamming her bedroom door behind her as she entered.

“Heard all of it didn’t you?” Lon said tussling his curly blonde hair with a towel to dry it.

“Yup.” Rey said deadpan as she motioned for him to exit the bathroom.

“Yeah, yeah I’m going.” he tossed his towel in the corner and walked to the door opposite Rey’s and slammed it behind him. Rey chuckled under her breath as she went to the bathroom.

Coming out, her bladder now much happier, she went to the kitchen and grabbed yogurt and a spoon and silently went back to her room. She sighed as she sat down on her floor and leaned against the wall. She was going to have to find somewhere to go today. There was no bloody way in hell that she was going to tip-toe around Kira and Lon all day. After finishing her yogurt she scooted across the floor to get her phone and started going through her messages.

_ Finn: Happy Turkey Day! Wish you were here! :( _

She thought about surprising him by showing up at his door a cheap bottle of wine in hand and then thought better of it. She had  _ lied _ to him. He wouldn’t take that well and she already felt guilt gnawing away at her stomach. Typing out another lie she quickly texted him back.

_ Rey: Me too! Have a fun day! :) _

Scrolling through the obligatory messages from acquaintances or people from work wishing her a happy holiday she came to a stop at one she didn’t quite expect.

_ Bakery Boy: Hi Rey… I’m really sorry about last week. The offer is still open if you ever need somewhere to hang out. I hope you have a Happy Thanksgiving, even though I know you’ve gotta work. Ttyl -Ben _

Rey stared at it for a moment and then smiled and started to type.

____________ 

Ben sat on his couch drinking beer while watching Stranger Things when he heard his phone buzz. He sighed and put his beer down incase it was one of the staff preemptively trying text him to get out of coming in tomorrow. They had a habit of doing that, especially on holidays. Hux had once texted him that he got thrown in jail for bringing a bottle of amaretto into a movie theater on Christmas Eve so he wouldn’t be able to come back after the new year. Ben had marched to the gingers apartment five blocks east to find him and Phasma hooking up. Picking up his phone Ben braced himself for the inevitable only to be startled by what was actually on his screen.

_ Chai Latte Girl: Ben, honestly it’s not a problem. I am still so grateful that you let me sleep on your sofa. I really needed the rest. :) I hope you are having a Happy Thanksgiving as well. If you’re not doing anything, I just so happen to have the day off, so if you’d like to hang out I’m available. Just let me know. :) -Rey _

Ben felt his mouth opening and closing as he stared at the phone screen that was now going dark. She wanted to hang out with him. He looked around at his messy living area thinking how long it might take to clean up. Jumping up he went and looked through his fridge. There wasn’t a lot but he could put a grocery order in at the market down the street, they were always open on the holidays. He was sure he could whip up a few things to make a small Thanksgiving dinner. Rushing back over to the couch he picked up his phone and started typing his response.

_ Ben: Sure. I was mostly planning on just sitting around and watching Netflix all day, you’re more than welcome to come over. :) _

He pushed send and then reread his message for what seemed like a million times until his phone buzzed with a reply.

_ Chai Latte Girl: Great! When would you like me to get there? _

When  _ would _ he like her to come over. An hour and a half should give him plenty of time to clean up and go get groceries. 

_ Ben: How about 1? _

He tossed his phone on the couch and went to his bedroom to get changed into something that wasn’t a Pink Floyd shirt riddled with holes and nicer pants than his pyjama bottoms. He checked his phone when he came back out and found there were two messages waiting for him.

_ Chai Latte Girl: See you then! :) _

_ Chai Latte Girl: Do you need me to bring anything? _

Should she bring something? Then it hit him and he grinned.

_ Ben: Booze of your choice. :) _

_ Chai Latte Girl: Sure thing! _

Ben ran and grabbed his wallet off the bedside table and dialed the number of the market down the street.

“Thank you for calling Hosnian Market how may I help you?” Came a saccharine voice through the speaker.

“Hi I was wondering if I could place an order for delivery?” 

“Of course. Do you mind holding for a moment while I grab an order form?”

“Sure.” He heard the phone get set down on a hard surface and someone fiddling with paper until the phone picked back up.

“Alright sir what can we get you today?”

“Okay I’d like a pound of russet potatoes, four sweet potatoes, a bag of large marshmallows, a small carton of white button mushrooms, as well as carrots, celery, and parsnips. A pound of butter and do you have any turkey’s left?”

“Yes sir mostly small ones ten pounds or less.”

“A ten pound or under will do. Two cans of green beans, a block of cheddar cheese, and french fried onions. That’s it.” Ben mentally went back through the list.

“Okay we can have it ready in an hour can I get your name and address?”

“Ben Solo. I’m just down the block from you at Solo’s Coffee and Bakery.”

“Okay perfect your order will be delivered soon. Happy Thanksgiving!”

“Thanks you too.” Ben disconnected the call and then texted Rey again.

_ Ben: Come around the back. I have a private entrance there. _

After hitting send he started rushing around and picking up dirty things and putting them all in their proper place before rushing down to the bakery to start on some yeast rolls and a pumpkin pie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rey lied! Oh dear I wonder what Ben will think of that. Ben's already out of his mind throwing together a dinner for her! So cute! Well enjoy guys!


	8. Bakery Boy Has a Roommate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay it has been a while. Everything started to pile up on top of me. I got sick along with work and school and life has been crazy I apologize. Thank you all so much for reading and the comments and Kudos <3 ! You guys are the absolute best! I hope you enjoy this chapter although it is late. Happy reading guys!

Rey walked into the alley behind the shop a little nervous. She had never been so drawn to spend time with someone new. Finn was really the only person she had ever felt comfortable getting close to. Then there’s Ben who genuinely seemed interested in who she is and wants to spend time with her but on her terms. She knew it wasn’t that Finn didn’t want to spend time with her or that he didn’t have an interest in her life, she just felt awkward invading his life now. Spending time there made her feel like she suddenly didn’t belong there anymore, contrary to what both Poe and Finn had stated.

Standing in front of the back door to Ben’s shop she took a deep breath. This is something entirely new to her. Trying to make friends in the normal world outside of the hell she grew up in. Tentatively she knocked on the door and waited. She jumped when she heard something metallic clatter to the ground on the other side of the door. Wide eyed she went to knock again but the door opened before her hand could reach it. Ben stood there slightly out of breath his hair a mess cheeks flushed and entirely covered in flour. 

“Hey... Come on in.” He stood to one side and let her pass by him and she heard him shut the door behind her. She could smell delicious bread baking as well as other mouth-watering scents wafting around. 

“Hi. So... I brought some whiskey.” She turned and held the bottle up to him before they made it to the bakery kitchen. He took it gently from her and smiled.

“Thanks that’ll go great with dinner or after dinner.” He walked around her and placed it on a counter next to a cutting board. “I hope you’re hungry.” He smiled and wandered over to the oven to check on something. She started taking off her coat when she realized that earlier when they had started texting that he hadn’t planned on making dinner.

“I really hope you didn’t go to all the trouble of cooking just for me?” She asked shrugging her coat off and placing it on a hook on the wall. She saw him stiffen a little before he turned around.

“It’s nothing really. I hadn’t expected to have company today and I thought you might like to do a Thanksgiving dinner thing…” She smiled a little at the flustered look on his face. 

“Well thank you. I’ve never really had a proper Thanksgiving before. I look forward to tasting what you’ve made. Can I help with anything?” She went to stand beside him and peek in the oven to see what he was baking only to see that it was a Turkey instead of bread. She could feel saliva starting to pool on her tongue from the buttery herb smell that hit her face. “That smells divine!” She said looking over at him and he smiled.

“I hope it is.” He motioned for her to step back and he closed the oven. “So how did you manage to get off work? At dinner you seemed to think it would be impossible.” She felt herself redden a bit. 

“Well… I didn’t want to feel like a third wheel in Finn’s new life again…” She said softly. “Sorry that sounded awful.”

“No, I think I get it.” He said wandering off to the otherside of the kitchen. “You both grew up together and then I’m assuming you got separated?” She nodded and he continued. “Was dinner your first time seeing him since then?” Rey nodded again. “It must have been overwhelming. He’s got this fancy place with my cousin and seems to have everything all figured out. It would be easy to feel unwanted in that situation, and I’m sorry it made you feel that way.” She let out a deep sigh.

“I wanted to have everything together so that when he was out of the system I could be there to help him. I ran into quite a few obstacles and when he got out I didn’t even know. It took us ages to track each other down and he got luckier than I did. I’m not jealous or anything. Everything has changed for the better for him and I’m happy it has. He deserves it. I just feel a bit left behind…” She was staring at her feet. Looking up she saw him looking at her not with pity but with understanding.

“Look, I get it. It’s not easy to be around others who are doing better, especially when you’ve been trying for longer.” He placed a casserole dish in the oven and set a timer on his phone. “It took me a long time to figure out what I really wanted to do and then a while more for me to have the guts to do it. It’s alright to do things in your own time and to feel the way you do.” She came forward and gently placed her gloved hand on his own.

“Thank you. Not just for the pep talk but for letting me come over.” She smiled up at him. “I think you and I are going to be great friends Ben.”

____________ 

Ben sighed happily as he stretched out his long legs and placed his feet on the coffee table. His dinner had been a success. They had eaten and laughed and talked about random things. Just like friends. If friends was all he would ever be to her he would take it in a heartbeat. Rey was currently was down stairs in the kitchen. One of her roommates had called and was crying hysterically. He could hear her shouting sometimes and wondered if everything was alright. He would wait for her to come back and if she felt up to sharing he’d listen. 

“Fucking hell fine! Give me at least three months then!” He heard her shout. “Of Course I’m bloody angry!” He quirked his eyebrow and moved his feet off the coffee table coming to sit back up. “I’m not coming back tonight. Just leave me the fucking hell alone!” He heard her stomp up a few stairs. “I need time to calm down if I am going to see either of you again and act civilized. So fuck off and I’ll see you at some point.” He heard her let out a muffled scream. She didn’t stomp up the rest of the stairs. When she made it to the top she sighed heavily and leaned against the door frame. 

“Ben, I hate to ask but could I borrow your couch again for the night?” She looked utterly defeated. Like the past several hours of food and good conversation hadn’t happened.

“Anytime Rey. Do you want to talk about it?” She slid down the door frame and onto the floor. She looked so fragile in that moment that he was on his feet one second and kneeling in front of her the next. “Is there anything I can help with?” Her eyes looked very wet and she put her head on her knees.

“They’re kicking me out…” She said so softly he thought he imagined it. He had never met her roommates but the way she described them… They didn’t seem the type to just kick her out. “Sorry if you’ll give me a minute I’ll pull myself together.” He nodded and rolled himself backwards onto his back. That way he wasn’t looking at her and she didn’t feel pressured to get herself together too quickly. He stared at the ceiling. If she needed a place to live he has a spare room. He only uses it to store things so it wouldn’t be a burden. But why would she live with him? They’ve only really started to get to know each other. After a few minutes he heard her move and through his peripheral vision he saw her lay on her back and mimic his position.

“Are you alright?” He asked without looking at her. It was the only way he could offer her privacy while still being near her.

“Kira’s pregnant. It’s Lon’s baby. I shouldn’t be so surprised honestly. I’ve caught them fucking more times than I’ve come out of my room to find one of them eating yogert and watching telly.” She sighed and out of the corner of his eye he saw her place an arm over her eyes. “I’ve asked them to give me atleast three months to find a place. I don’t know if they’ll give me the time. Their going to move to a smaller apartment together.”

“Why do you have to leave if their leaving?”

“My names not on the lease. It can’t be.” This time he looked over at her puzzled.

“Why?” He asked and she turned and looked at him eyes a bit red.

“Because I don’t have a birth certificate. The foster system did what they could for me. I am a US citizen but most places treat me like I don’t exist.” She rolled back onto her back and closed her eyes. Ben stared at her for a few seconds before also rolling back over. 

“Is it because you weren’t born here?”

“Yeah. Due to my accent it was deemed I had been born and raised for the first 4-6 years of my life in the UK. I was found with no identification walking down a highway in Nevada, malnourished, dehydrated, and with a broken arm and three ribs. I remember being in Las Vegas and my parents were there, then suddenly they weren’t and I was tossed on the side of a road like trash.” Ben fought back horror and anger at the way she had been treated as a child.

“That really sucks Rey… I don’t really know what else to say other than, I know my place isn’t much but I have a spare room down the hall if you’re interested. I don’t know how good of a roommate I’ll be but I can promise I won’t get pregnant and kick you out.” He chuckled under his breath and Rey just burst out laughing. He watched her as she struggled to sit up and get her breathing under control.

“Are you sure you would want me to move in with you? We’ve only just started to become friends and I don’t want to impose.” By the end she looked serious all traces of laughter gone from her face.

“Rey, you’re welcome here anytime even if it’s just to sleep on my couch. I know the couch is comfy and all but I wouldn’t offer my spare room to just anyone. If you’re not interested in mine I think Finn and Poe also have a spare room.” She blanched at that.

“Oh no. I am not renting with any more couples so please tell me you don’t have a long time girlfriend who’s going to move in here at some point?” Ben smirked and sat up.

“No long term girlfriend. I mostly deal in one night stands and I always use protection and I’ve never had a girl call me after with a pregnancy scare. So we’re good there. I do keep weird hours because of the bakery but I know you do too with work.”

“Alright so no crazy ex’s, pregnancy scares, or long term girlfriends. I’m not really into relationships but I do have the occasional fling once a year. Your place is really close to my job…” She bit her lip and he could tell she was thinking it over. “How much would you charge for rent?” Ben hadn’t thought of that.

“Two-hundred and fifty a month should cover utilities and groceries for the apartment in general if that’s acceptable?”

“You’re serious? That’s all you’d make me pay?” He quirked an eyebrow at her.

“Do you want me to charge you more? I could go over the books down stairs and see how much the utilities are down there.” She laughed and offered her hand to him. He took it and they shook.

“Alright Ben Solo, you've got yourself a roommate.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap their gonna live together! Does Ben even know what he's gotten himself into? His pining is going to get crazy worse especially if Rey starts walking around in a towel! I hope you enjoyed it and once again sorry it's late. I think we shall be moving to a weekly update with updates being on Mondays. See you next time!


	9. Chai Latte Girl Gets Her Stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'm a day late... I am very angry with myself but otherwise happy with the way the story is going and happy that you guys still seem to really like it! Thank you all once again for the comments and Kudos <3! I hope you enjoy this latest chapter!

Rey woke feeling warm and fuzzy but also annoyed at the bright light hitting her face. She opened her eyes slowly taking in the light and also that she was in a bed that was  _ not  _ her own. Sitting up quickly she looked around and found she was in Ben’s bedroom however there was no  _ Ben _ . Taking in his bedroom she noticed how everything had a specific place and was quite neat and tidy compared to his living space. The linens were black, quite soft, and smelled lovely. She fought the urge to roll herself up in them like a burrito. Yawning she placed her feet on the cold wooden floor and shivered a moment before standing all the way up. There was a small desk with a calligraphy set and a laptop, a few old band posters and a shelf of nick nacks that most likely held meaning for him along with a large bookshelf in the corner near the door.

After stretching she padded softly into the living room where she found a sleeping Ben Solo. He was sprawled out on the sofa, as much as someone of his size can on something so small, and she fought back a giggle. His black hair covered his face a bit and he was starting to get a bit of stubble from where he hadn’t shaved. Rey found herself wanting quite badly to touch his hair and see if it felt as soft as it looked. She managed to resist and headed down the hall to the loo. 

When she came back he was still sleeping so she decided to poke around the kitchen to find some food. The fridge was full from their leftovers from last night. She didn’t remember him putting them away. Maybe he did it after she fell asleep? She also didn’t remember falling asleep on his bed but on… the floor. Did he carry her to his bed? He could have just put her on the couch… With the leftovers calling her name she went in search of plates and when found piled it high with turkey and a bit of all the sides especially those delicious rolls. She did her best to keep the microwave from waking him up and when her food was nice and hot she put her plate and glass of water on the coffee table sat beside it on the floor and began scarfing down her food. While finishing up the last morsels of her meal she decided to check her phone for any messages. There were ten missed calls from Lon and twenty from Kira with one from Finn and twenty-seven text messages. She fought against the urge to bang her head against the coffee table or throw her phone in the trash.

A majority of the messages were apologies, some pictures of multiple pregnancy tests, angry rants from Lon about how they could be so stupid, and a few from Finn asking… why she wasn’t at work like she said. Rey shoved her phone away from her crawled under the coffee table and curled up in a ball. Too much. It’s all just too much for forty-eight hours. She heard her phone make several more dinging noises and then heard a yawn coming from the couch. She then saw Ben’s feet touch the floor near her head and a few pops and a sigh so she assumed he must have been stretching. He then got up and started padding off down the hall presumably to the loo. She closed her eyes and let herself pretend that her life was not a giant jumbled mess of crazy. A few minutes later she heard Ben padding across the floor toward his bedroom.

“Did she leave?” He started walking back down the hall and she heard a door open and close and decided now would be the best time to crawl out from under the coffee table. She straightened up and crawled out from under the table right as he walked around the corner and started looking in the kitchen.

“Good morning Ben!” She said happily holding back a torrent of laughs as he jumped and spun around towards her his eyes wide with surprise.

“Where the hell did you just come from?” He asked walking over and leaning down over the sofa.

“Oh well my phone was annoying me and I decided I wanted to live under the coffee table for awhile.” She started laughing between every three or four words and he sighed, jumped over the sofa and then plopped back on it.

“Well you scared me a bit.” He said leaning his head back and running a hand through his hair.

“Sorry. My phone was making me very overwhelmed. Finn somehow found out that I didn’t go to work yesterday…” Rey stuffed her face in her hands. “How did he know?” 

“It didn’t come from me. I promise you that.” He leaned forward elbows on his knees just as she leaned against the side of the sofa.

“Explanations will be due but for now I think I want to just go get my things and be done with Lon and Kira before I owe them another month's rent…” 

“I get that. Did you eat yet?” She nodded and pointed at her plate.

“I had a marvelous feast while you slept. Thanksgiving leftovers are delicious.” She grinned and stood to take her plate to the sink. After depositing it there she sat down on the sofa and picked up her phone. “Would you like to come with me? I don’t have a lot so moving isn’t much of an issue I just don’t want to be ambushed.” He smiled softly at her.

“I’d love to help. Just let me get some food and coffee then I’ll get changed and we’ll head out.”

“Thank you Ben.”

“Anytime.”

____________ 

Ben stood with Rey at the door to her apartment watching a scene unfold. According to Lon, he and Kira had gotten into such a bad argument last night that she kicked him out and he’d been knocking on the door and pleading with her to let him in for well over six hours. Rey seemed to be debating letting him and also letting him stay in on the hallway floor. After a few more minutes of listening to the man whine she unlocked the door and let him in. A minute later she motioned for Ben to follow behind her as she walked in surveying the chaos that was her old apartment.

“Both of you shut it now!” Rey raised her voice and her voice turned from sweet to steel. The two bickering lovers closed their mouths and Ben crossed his arms over his chest waiting for Rey to speak. “I don’t care what either of you do to each other. If either of you broke  _ anything _ that was mine I expect you will reimburse me for it. You can keep whatever food I bought that is in the fridge but I’m taking my dry goods. This bloke here is Ben. He is a friend of mine and has offered me a room to rent. While we are here you will be civil and when we leave you can go back to killing each other. And yes I am leaving today December's rent will be on the two of you.” Ben had to stop himself from looking at Rey with his jaw dropped. She was commanding and threw out any chance of nonsense, it was kind of hot. Had she really been the one worried about an ambush? Her roommates looked thoroughly chastised as Rey led him through the chaos of the living area to her room.

“Ben you can wait in here I’m going to get my things in the bathroom together I’ll be right back.” She smiled at him stiffly but he noticed she was shaking slightly. He wanted nothing more than to pull her into a hug and keep her with him but he nodded and stepped into her room. When she said she didn’t have a lot he had thought she was exaggerating. The room was very sparse. There was a clothes hamper that was nearly full in one corner, a dresser that looked like it was about to fall down in another, milk crates stacked up to be bookshelves, a few blankets and a pillow on top of a camping cot next to the milk crates. There were no posters or pictures on the walls. No bedside lamp. Her room looked barren and depressing. 

Ben leaned back against the wall and took a deep breath. The apartment was deathly quiet except the rustling of a few bags and the soft pad of Rey’s feet moving here and there. As he looked back around her room he swore to himself he was going to help her live at the very least a more comfortable life than this. With the bakery he makes a decent living. Maybe if he started buying himself some new things he could offer her the old ones and she would take them? Like his bed he could buy a new bed and give her his current one or pass the new one off as the old one? Anything to make her a little more comfortable. Just as he was getting lost in this world of making life better for Rey, she walked in, her arms full of bags and she shut the door quietly behind her. 

“Sorry about that.” She said softly setting the bags down on top of her dresser. “I don’t like being that way.” He noticed small tremors wrack her body as she went to her  _ bed _ and started folding her blankets. He came up behind her and gently put his hand on her shoulder.

“It’s okay you did it to make this a more bearable experience.” She nodded and stopped folding her blankets and leaned back into him, her head resting gently against his chest. 

“I just want this over with so we can go back home…” She was playing with the hem of one of her blankets. When it hit him. She called his place home. To her this was no longer her home but his was.

“We can go home whenever you're ready. We’ll stuff your things in my car and be back before you know it…” She nodded and sighed. She stood back up straight and started folding her blankets again. Ben took in a deep breath and smiled because soon he and Rey would be going  _ home _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sweet Ben wants to buy her the freaking moon and Rey already thinks of his place as home! I love them so much! They are the cutest! Well I hope you enjoyed it and have a lovely day all! See you Monday for the next chapter!


	10. Bakery Boy Notices A Problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I could talk about what a crazy couple weeks it's been but I would really rather get to the apologizing. I'm sorry that this chapter is so late! I WILL have the next one up on Monday. I am determined to do so. I would like to thank everyone so much for the comments and Kudos <3! I hope you all enjoy this latest chapter. So enough of me talking and we'll get on to the story!

Rey didn’t take long to set up her room after Ben removed the things he had been storing in there, which were mostly old books and what looked to be family pictures. She had learned a long time ago to keep her things ready to move at a moment's notice. When Ben helped her set up everything she couldn’t help but see the sadness in his eyes when he looked at her minimal possessions. She was used to that though. Everywhere she had lived after aging out people had looked at her things with sadness, even pity. Ben didn’t say anything to her about it though which made her happy. They had been living together for a week and things were going smoothly. Rey would help Ben in the morning when he needed to get ready for the shop to open. When she got off work she helped him close up and would bring home take out if Ben didn’t want to cook. She regretted that he had found out the hard way that her cooking skills were limited to microwavable items when he asked her to boil water for pasta one night. The embarrassment of nearly setting the apartment on fire had haunted her for days.

Sitting on a stool behind the shops cash register she watched as Ben went about making dough. She had been wondering if he could teach her to bake sometime but shook that thought from her head remembering the fire on the stove top upstairs. Cooking was most likely never going to be her forte. She watched him finish the last bit of prep work for the night and started turning off the few lights that were still on in the restaurant area before walking back into the kitchen to see him placing the bit of dough in the fridge. He stretched and smiled as he turned around to see her waiting by the stairs and she gave him a beaming smile in return. 

“I brought home a couple pizzas tonight. Thought you'd be pretty tired after going through new applicants all day.” He sighed and rubbed his temples. 

“Why don’t these kids know how to spell? It’s not that difficult…” He took off his apron and hung it on a peg next to her. “Well pizza sounds fantastic. After you.” He motioned for her to start going upstairs and she heard the click of the lights turn off behind her as she raced up the stairs towards food. After making it to the top of the stairs she grabbed the pizza boxes off the counter and put them on the coffee table. 

“So your applicants were a bunch of thick heads?” She asked grabbing a slice of mushroom and pepperoni pizza with extra cheese. Ben flopped down on the sofa.

“You have no idea. _ “I’m rale god @ baken shit” _ Does not inspire confidence.” She started laughing so hard she nearly choked on her pizza. Ben chuckled at her and started eating a piece of pineapple pizza.

“You’re serious?” She asked after she managed to stop coughing. He nodded.

“What are they teaching in schools now? Why would anyone think that was appropriate for an application?” Rey shook her head and continued eating.

“No idea honestly. Finn and I kind of skated through school. We were overachievers when it came to learning.” Her phone buzzed letting her know she had a text. She looked at the screen and saw it was from Finn. “Speak of the devil.” Finn had forgiven her for lying and understood why she felt awkward so they were back on speaking terms now.

_ Finn: Hey girly we still on for christmas shopping this weekend? _

_ Rey: Of course we are! _

_ Finn: Good because I have no idea what to get POE! _

_ Rey: Lol it’ll be fine. We’ll pick him out something wonderful! _

_ Finn: Thnx Peanut! _

“So Finn I’m assuming?” Ben asked, grabbing another slice.

“Yeah. We’re going Christmas shopping this weekend.” Rey smiled softly and started on her fourth slice.

“Fun. Are you spending it with them or will you be home?” 

“Oh I plan on being here as much as possible but I’ll be spending Christmas eve with Finn maybe New Years eve I don’t know yet.” Ben nodded.

“Well I celebrate Hanukkah so you can keep me out of the Christmas stuff.” Rey did a double take. 

“You’re Jewish?”

“Yup.”

“You didn’t tell me that!” Rey hit him lightly on the shoulder. “I’ve never celebrated Hanukkah before! Would you let me join in with you? Teach me about it?” Ben looked at her, his head quirked to the side for a second.

“Okay why not? It’s not like I’m going home for it this year anyway.” He smiled and Rey’s face fell a bit.

“Why don’t you go home for it?” She watched him run his hands through his hair.

“My parents and I don’t really get along. My mom’s a pretty big name and so is my dad. I never really felt out of their shadow until I moved here.” Rey narrowed her eyes for a second.

“Your parent’s are famous?” He nodded.

“You could say that.” He said under his breath.

“I don’t really like to talk about it. Maybe one day I will but I’m not really in the mood.” Rey nodded she understood that. Maybe she and Ben had more in common than she originally thought.

____________ 

Ben loved living with Rey. She was the most considerate roommate he had ever had. She always did her own part and sometimes she did extra. She was a literal ray of sunshine in what used to be his gloomy home. Every morning he would make sure she got a chai latte and at the very least a muffin if not a full breakfast. Some days it seemed like the girl was a bottomless pit and she could eat everything in the house if he let her. Other days she would barely eat anything. He wondered if it was because she had been eating so much and she felt bad about it. Whatever was happening he was going to be sure to fix it.

They had both gorged themselves on pizza the night before and this morning seemed like it was going to be a Rey-no-eat-day. She had the day off so he was in the kitchen making her breakfast when she came in the living room looking pale and unhappy. She sat on the couch and curled up into herself. Ben quickly finished the spinach and mushroom omelette that he made for her. He put it on a plate grabbed a fork and a napkin then proceeded to take it to her. She looked up at him with a small smile before she shook her head no. He sat the plate on the coffee table and turned to look at her.

“Rey, you need to eat.” She sighed and closed her eyes.

“I’m fine really.” She said softly before curling into herself a bit tighter. He heard a low grumble from her stomach.

“Your stomach says you're not. Look, I don’t know why you eat like crazy some days and other days you don’t but you don’t have to starve yourself. There’s plenty of food here.” he motioned to the kitchen.

“I know that. Some things… are just hard to get past. Like eating so much one day because you never know where your next meals are coming from. Sometimes my foster father would put food in front of me and then take it away when I reached for it. I had a dream about it… I’m just trying to cope.” Her voice was a little muffled by her sleeve but he got it all and was immediately filled with anger towards this unknown man.

“Rey, I’ve looked up things online about trauma and different coping skills since you moved in. I want to be able to help when you have an issue. So look at me.” With wide eyes she sat up and looked him straight in the eyes. “Grab my hand and close your eyes.” She took his hand and he laced his fingers in hers. “Now squeeze my hand ten times.” She did and when she was done he squeezed her hand with his. “Again.” They stayed like that for a few minutes squeezing each others hands back and forth until Rey stopped and opened her eyes.

“Ben… Thanks. I actually feel a bit better. What was that?” She took her hand back and started reaching for the omelette.

“It’s a grounding technique I found on youtube. It’s apparently useful for bringing you back into the present and grounding you.” He watched her nod as she began to eat. He looked at her face now flushed with color and her demeanor was now that of the chipper ray of sunshine he knew her to be.

“No one has ever really looked up that kind of thing for me. I appreciate it. You’re a great roommate, Ben.” She smiled while chewing her breakfast and he felt like the luckiest man in the world to be able to see her light up. 

“No problem.” He said softly and leaned against the back of the couch. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are the best roommates. The coping technique I used in this is actually something my wife and I do when either of us are triggered and will allow the other to touch them. I thought it would be nice to include a trauma coping scenario in-which Ben would be able to help. There might be a few more of those coming to. Well thank you for reading and I'll see you next time! Toodles!


End file.
